The Journey
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Sisyphus had taken Sasha from the orphanage to go the Sanctuary because she is Athena. However there is an enemy that is waiting to trap them for their plan. Can Sisyphus and Sasha arrive safetly to the Sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

Purestongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas'characters. I know the title and summary sucks. But enjoy.

It was a hot and beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. People were walking and socializing around happily except one. A young girl with short lavender hair and emerald eyes was walking gloomily beside a tall, Italian man with brown hair and eyes. The young girl was separated from the orphanage and adopted by the man a few days ago. Now they were travelling to the Sanctuary in Athens, Greece.

The young man looked down worriedly and asked, "Are you tired, Lady Athena?"

She smiled forcibly and answered, "No, I am fine, Sir Sisyphus."

"You don't have to call me Sir Sisyphus, just Sisyphus is fine."

"If I call you Sisyphus then you should call me Sasha."

"If that is what pleases you, then yes...Sasha."

"Thank you and I am not tired."

"Well, then we must hurry to the next town before it is dark."

They left the current village and were walking to the next one. There was silence between them but Sasha liked it like that. Sasha hated the fact that she had to leave her older brother, Alone and her best friend, Tenma. She missed them and wished she was back with them now. She also just learned that she is Athena and must lead her saints to victory against Hades. She was not ready for any of this.

Sisyphus looked down at the goddess. He knew that she still missed her brother and friend back at the orphanage. He felt guilty for taking her from her home but the saints and people need their goddess. It was his duty.

He kept walking until he saw smoke rising from the next town which they were supposed to go to. Sasha gasped at the sight. Sisyphus was worried about the town and wanted to check it out but he cannot leave Sasha alone.

Sasha pointed to the village and said, "We have to go there and help them." Then she ran to the village.

"Wait. It is dangerous," Sisyphus shouted at her. It was no use. He sighed in frustration and ran after her.

Sasha arrived at the town. It was destroyed and burned down. She could see some dead bodies lying on ground. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who could have done such a cruel thing? She stood there in fear and shock at the sight. After a few minutes, she ran deeper into the burning village not caring for her safety. She wondered if there was anyone still alive.

She shouted, "Hello, is there anyone still alive?"

Just then, she spotted a woman under a wooden log. She ran towards her and tried to lift the log but failed to.

"Don't worry, I will get you out. I will get Sisyphus to help," said Sasha.

The woman looked up at her and cried, "Thank you, young girl."

As Sasha was about to turn and run to Sisyphus, she saw a man with a surplice walking towards her. She stood there in fear. What was she supposed to do now? If she ran to get Sisyphus, it would be too late and the woman would get killed. She decided to stay here and protected the woman and hoped that Sisyphus would get here quickly. She knew that she was not strong enough to defend herself and the woman from the spectre.

The woman shouted at Sasha, "Run away, child! Forget about me! Run for your life!"

Sasha shouted with determination, "No!"

The spectre approached them, grinning. The spectre said, "What do we have here? A girl and a woman. This will be fun. Now die!" As the spectre was about to attack, a golden arrow flew out and met its target. The spectre was surprised and looked at the direction of where the arrow came from. Sagittarius Sisyphus stood there in his golden cloth with a bow in his hand. The spectre fell down dead.

Sisyphus ran toward Sasha and quickly looked at her for any injuries. Then he lifted the log and helped the woman get out.

Sasha said, "I knew you would come."

Sisyphus looked at her sternly and said, "That was dangerous. Don't ever run off like that! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sasha shook her head and answered, "No. I am okay. I am sorry for running off."

Sisyphus smiled and answered, "That is good to hear. Just don't do it again."

He turned to the woman and looked at her leg. He said, "You are lucky that you don't have any injuries. We should go look for survivors. I forget to ask what your name is."

The woman answered him, "My name is Willow Black. Thank you for helping me. I have a house near the town. We can bring any survivors to my house if we find any. "

Sisyphus said, "Thank you."

"No, I should be the one thanking you."

Sisyphus looked at her. She had long, black hair with one red strand of hair and dark brown eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was not who she seem like. For some unknown reason, his instincts screamed that she was dangerous. Could she really be dangerous? They walked around the town to check if there were any survivors. However, there were none to be seen. While searching, Sisyphus glanced to Willow many times. He could find nothing suspicious about her. He could see that Sasha enjoyed Willow's company and hoped Willow was just another innocent villager for Sasha's sake.

After four hours of searching, Sasha was exhausted. However, she still wanted to keep on searching.

Sisyphus noticed that she was tired. He said, "We have thoroughly checked the town. It seems that there are no survivors. Athe, I mean Sasha, we should stop and find shelter for you to rest."

Sasha said, "No, I am fine. Let's check the whole town one more time."

Willow looked at Sasha with concern, "Sisyphus is right. Both of you should come to my house to rest. It is getting dark and I can cook you a meal. Then you can rest at my house."

Sasha wanted to refuse but decided against it. Sisyphus hesitantly agreed. Willow just grinned in satisfaction and walked ahead toward her house.

While they were walking, Willow asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why is a Saint of Athena travelling with a little girl."

Sisyphus lied, "I found Sasha and saw a potential in her to become a saint. I asked her if she want to become a Saint of Athena and she said yes. We were going back to the sanctuary so I can train her to become a saint."

Willow looked at him and for some unknown reason, Sisyphus shivered. Willow said, "I see." He really didn't like her. Something about her seemed off.

Sasha knew why Sisyphus lied and added, "I want to fight for justice and I hope one day, everyone will be happy. I hope there will be peace."

Willow said, "That's great. But you do realize it will be dangerous."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, we are here."

A small, old house was in front of them. They walked inside. Willow went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Willow said, "Please sit down while I cook up a meal. After you eat, you can rest. There is a room with two beds. One is mine while the other is my husband's."

Sisyphus asked, "Your husband?"

"Yes, my husband used to live here with me but now he is dead."

"Oh, I am sorry. The truth is that we have to leave now. We only came with you to make sure you will be safe walking to your house."

"What! No, please stay. Please, at least stay for dinner. Ever since my husband died, I had been very lonely. I had always want company. Besides, I know it is not much but I want to thank you for saving me."

Sisyphus was in a dilemma on what to do. It was dark now and it was best if he and Athena stayed at her house until morning. After all, it was dangerous to be out at dark and there was not another town nearby. He didn't want Athena to sleep outside. However, he didn't want to stay at Willow's house. He had a bad feeling about Willow. Her cosmos seemed like an average human's cosmos. No, they should stay, it is better to be safe than sorry. When he was about to answer, Sasha looked at him with puppy eyes. She was begging him to stay in Willow's home.

He gave in and answered, "Aright, we will stay but leave first thing tomorrow." After all, there was nothing abnormal about Willow's cosmos. It will also be safer and more comfortable for Sasha to stay here than outside.

Willow smiled and said, "Please make yourself comfortable while I get supper ready."

Sasha said, "Is it okay if I help you?"

"No thank you. It is fine. Besides, it would be rude to let the guests cook."

"No, it is just that I like to help people cook. I cook a lot back home. Can I help her, Sir Sisyphus?"

Sisyphus answered, "It is Sisyphus and yes, if she lets you."

Willow said, "Thank you. You are so sweet."

Sasha joined Willow in cooking. Sisyphus sat there smiling and enjoying the moment. Lady Athena looked so happy. After a few minutes of enjoying the moment, he stood up and excused himself. He walked around the house to see if there was anything suspicious. At first, he wanted to stay just to make sure Athena was safe but he realized she would be safe because he would still be here. He looked around and saw nothing suspicious. The house was small. He explored around the house but found nothing. Finally, he was in a small bedroom. He was about to leave when he saw something that caught his curiosity. It was a small box under a cloth. What was that? He approached it to look at carefully. As he was about to lift up the cloth up, Sasha walked in.

Sasha announced, "Dinner is ready."

Sisyphus turned and answered, "Okay." He followed her to the kitchen to see a delicious hot meal of bread, fish, soup and vegetables on the table. He will finish exploring later. He sat down and ate with everyone else. The meal was delicious especially the soup.

Sasha asked shyly, "How is the soup?"

Sisyphus answered, "The soup is great."

"I make it myself."

Sisyphus smiled at the girl and resumed eating. Sisyphus noticed Willow looking at him curiously.

Sisyphus asked, "Is something the matter?"

Willow answered, "I hope you won't get angry at me but is it okay if I call you Cupid?"

Sisyphus looked at her, confused. Willow laughed and said, "Well, you had wings and a bow and arrows. You reminded me of Cupid."

Sasha laughed and said, "Does this mean you shoot arrows of love? So you don't mind if I borrow your arrows and shoot spread love around the Sanctuary?"

Sisyphus laughed at Sasha's joke and answered, "Maybe."

For the rest of the meal, they talked and enjoyed the meal. After the meal, Sisyphus and Sasha volunteered to do the dishes while Willow leave to prepare the beds for Sisyphus and Sasha.

Sasha asked, "Can you tell me more about the saints and sanctuary?"

Sisyphus answered, "Sure. Should I tell you about the gold saints first?"

Sasha nodded and Sisyphus continued, "The first gold saint is..."

A scream was heard and Sisyphus rushed out to the source of it. There was a man with armour in front of Willow. He had short, grey hair that spike in different directions. He had a murderous look. Sisyphus glared at the man. The man was radiating an evil cosmos. At first, Sisyphus thought the man was a spectre but he was wrong. The man was not a spectre but something different. The man seemed familiar to him. Sisyphus felt like he saw this type of cloth the man was wearing before but didn't know where. Whoever the man was, he knew that he was dangerous. He quickly donned his Sagittarius cloth.

The man grinned and said, "And this is how you greet your old friend?"

Sisyphus said without looking away, "Willow, go inside with Sasha. I will deal with him."

Willow nodded and ran inside the house. Sasha was by the door and Willow ushered her inside.

The man asked, "So do you recognize me, yet?"

Sisyphus shook his head. He was trying to figure out why he and the cloth look familiar.

The man said, "No. Well, it is me, Livius."

So that is why he seemed familiar.

Sisyphus asked, "Livius, I remember you. How could I forget you? You are my best friend. We trained together for the Sagittarius cloth. What happen to you? You disappeared after that night.

"Was your best friend. I never understand what that idiotic Pope was thinking. I was better than you but he chose you to be the Sagittarius Saint instead of me. I was stronger and better than you. After that night, I hate you, and the pope. Then, she found me and offered me power to help me in my quest of revenge. I left with her."

"Why? Don't you understand? It wasn't the Pope who chose me to be the Sagittarius Saint but the Sagittarius cloth. Do you know how worried I was? I searched everywhere for you."

"I don't care. With this new power and her plan, I could kill you and the Pope."

"New plan? What do you mean by her plan? Who is this woman you are talking about?"

"I am not going to tell you who she is yet.

Sisyphus looked at him sadly and asked, "Where is the Livius I knew?"

"The weak Livius, you knew is gone. Now I am Piranha Livius. "

Sisyphus' eyes widened in disbelief and said, "The armour is not a surplice. No way. You are one of Ares' Berserkers. I recognize the armour from the books I did research in."

"Yes!"

"That is impossible. How could you be one of Ares' Berserkers? Ares and his berserkers were sealed during the Penultimate Holy war by Athena. Did Ares awaken but that doesn't make any sense. If he did awaken now or in the future, the Pope would know."

"That is a secret. Now, enough talk because I am going to have the satisfaction of tearing you apart piece by piece."

Livius ran towards Sisyphus and attacked.

XX

Sasha watched Sisyphus blocked the first attack with worry eyes. She hoped that Sisyphus was going to be okay. No, of course he would be fine. He is a gold saint. He is strong. She stood watching and hoping the fight will be over quickly and for Sisyphus to be fine. Then, she felt someone breathing down her neck.

Willow whispered maliciously, "Are you worry about him? Well, you should be. The fight will be done soon."

Sasha twirled her head to see Willow grinning maniacally. Sasha stepped back but found herself back to back to the wall. Willow's body was covered with a black cloth with a black gem in the center and an evil cosmos was radiating from her.

Sasha said in soft, scared voice, "Willow?"

Willow started to laugh maniacally and said, "You make it too easy. By the way, my name is Black Widow Willow, one of Ares' Berserkers. We need you, Athena for our plans."

Sasha turned and ran towards the door but tripped and fell. She tried to get up but found herself struggling to. Instead, she decided to scream, "HELP, SISYPHIS!"

"It doesn't matter if he hears you. He will soon be dead as well. Besides, it seems the sleeping drug is kicking in," said Willow.

Sasha tried to stay awake but was failing to. Slowly, she fell unconscious with one thing in her mind. Sisyphus, please help me!

XX

Sisyphus was panting and blocking every attack laid on him. He saw an opening and quickly shot an arrow at him. Livius dodged. He shot one hand forward and yelled, "BITING AGONY!" A claw came out of his hand and Sisyphus narrowly dodged the attack as it slightly hit his shoulder. If I didn't dodge that, I would have suffered a greater wound. He was lucky that it was just a small cut.

Livius smelled the scent and laughed, "Your blood smells good, you know that? The smell of your blood is making me more excited. Come on, show me what you got."

He ran towards Sisyphus to attack but Sisyphus was ready for him. Sisyphus shot light arrows made from pure cosmos from his bow at the enemy. Livius didn't expect that attack but quickly use his attack, Biting Agony. However Sisyphus' light arrows overtook Biting Agony and hit Livius. Livius was on his knees panting. Blood gushed out from his new wounds.

"I guess I underestimate you. However you think you won but you are wrong about that," Savage panted.

Sisyphus asked, "Why are Ares' Berserkers here on Earth when they were sealed by Athena."

Livius laughed, "If you win, I will tell you. SPLITING MAX!"

Sisyphus' eyes widened in shock when he saw thousands of Savages surrounding him. Then he felt an evil cosmos coming from the house and heard Sasha screaming help Sisyphus. He turned to look at the direction of the house.

The Livius growled at him and screamed, "Don't you dare look away!" All of the Livius leaped and attacked him. Sisyphus quickly flew up and shot light arrows at each of the Livius. All of the arrows met their target except the original Livius dodged the arrow.

He shouted, "That was just a distraction. Now die from my BLOODY ILATIUM ." His hands were cup together and a red beam came out from it. Sisyphus quickly flew out of the way but it was too late. So he shield himself with his wings hoping that he would be protected.

Livius laughed and knew it was over. However, after the dust cleared, an arrow flew out at him. He dodged but the arrow still hit him at side of his body. Livius was on the ground panting and losing a lot of blood. This was not the position he expected himself to be in.

Sisyphus knew that he must knock Livius unconscious first. He couldn't kill the berserker because he needed answers. After knocking Livius unconscious, he would be allowed to go to the house and save Sasha. For some unknown reason, his vision started to get blurry. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision but his vision remained blurry. Why was his vision getting blurry? There was no time to lose. Sisyphus quickly ran toward Livius to knock him out but when he tried to run, his legs refused to move and he fell. He tried to get up but fell down again. What was going on? Why did his body feel so heavy now?

Livius slowly and painfully stood up and walked toward him grinning sadistically.

"Seems like the poison is kicking in," said Livius.

Sisyphus asked, "Poison? But when, how?"

Livius laughed and said, "You trusted Willow too easily. Was the food she cooked for you delicious? She wanted to use her poison so you can die right away, but I told her it would be no fun for me. So she produced a different poison that will not kill you right away so I can have fun killing you."

Sisyphus flinched at the pain the poison caused. It seemed that the poison was now spreading fast throughout his body. He was getting tired but he struggled to stay awake.

He asked, "Willow was the woman you were talking about. How did you plan this? How did you know that I would find Sasha and journeyed in this direction to the Sanctuary?"

Livius grinned and answered, "We didn't know. We were also looking for Athena as well. It was by luck that I was in Italy in the same town that you saw Athena. You make our job so much easier. I send a message to Willow and followed you. It was really hard hiding my cosmos unlike Willow who can hide her cosmos really easily. Judging the look on your face, you seem confused, but I won't tell how she hid her cosmos. Willow used her powers to attract the spectres to attack the village an hour before you came. I am sure you know the rest. The plan was to kill you and kidnapped Athena."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ATHENA?!"

Willow stepped outside with unconscious Sasha in her arms.

Willow said, "You are so loud. But I think it is cute that you worried for your goddess. However it is time for you to die. Livius, you know what to do."

"It is seems that the fun is over. Bye."

No, it cannot end now. His job was to find and escort Athena back to Sanctuary. Now Athena was in the hands of the enemy. He had failed. There had to be another way. He cannot let it end this way. But how?

Livius walked toward Sisyphus, happy. Finally, he could get the revenge he had always wanted. He shot one hand out and shouted, "BITING AGONY!" A claw came out and hit Sisyphus. Sisyphus watch the attack came towards him and knew it was over. The attack hit him and he screamed in pain. His body gave up. He needed to protect Athena. She was his goddess and he failed her. Before his world became black he heard Livius laughing.

Purestrongpoem: I am terrible at writing fighting scenes and naming attacks. I don't know a lot about Ares in the Saint Seiya world, so please bear with me. Livius means envy. This chapter was kind of rushed since I want to finish for Christmas. I also found out that if I delete phus from Sisyphus, it becomes Sisy. Sisy sound like Sissy. Hahaha.

Sisyphus: Don't push it. Anyways please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. I did two chapters for your Christmas gift. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy.

Sasha slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was blurry but then slowly, she started to see better. She slowly looked around. She was chained to an altar in a shrine. She remembered that she and Sisyphus were staying with Willow. Sisyphus left to protect them from the spectre. Willow was working with the enemy and that was all she remembered. She wondered if Sisyphus was alright. She was worried about him. No, no, no. She shouldn't be worried. Sisyphus was a strong saint, he will be fine. She had to believe in him. She also had to get out of here now, but how? She struggled with the chains but found it was tightly embedded to the altar. What was she going to do? Then she saw Willow and the man whom Sisyphus fought with before she was kidnapped. If she saw him, it means that Sisyphus was dead. It couldn't be. She fought the urge to cry.

Willow walked towards her and said, "Well, it seems that the little goddess is awake. Unfortunately, for you, Livius took care of Sisyphus. Oh, wait. You don't know who Livius is. It doesn't matter. It still surprises me to find out that the great Athena is a little human girl. It really is pathetic."

Sasha glared at her trying to seem brave but she was really afraid. She stammered, "Wha...at do you wa...nt f..fr...om me?" Oh, why did she stammer?

"Oh, the great goddess is scared. Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom is powerless to do anything. I think you should be Athena, the goddess of foolishness. It doesn't matter. You are our tool for the plan."

Willow turned to Livius and complimented, "You have done well, Livius. Since we have Athena, we can awake her powers and used to make me stronger like a god."

Livius at first look happy but his face became confused. He asked, "What do you mean me? Shouldn't it be us?"

Willow shouted, "POISON SLASH!" and slashed him down the chest. Livius widened his eyes in shock and fell down.

Sasha screamed in horror. Why would Willow do that to her friend?

Livius coughed up blood and struggled to speak, "W...hy? I th...ou..ght we h..ad a de...al?"

Willow smirked and answered, "I have no more use for you. You should know that you should never make a deal with a black widow spider. What happen to the males that mate with the female black widow spider? After mating, the female eats the male. In this case, I killed you. After all, you were just a foolish person falling for the trap the spider laid. Bye."

Livius coughed violently and finally passed away. Sasha was crying for the man.

"Why? He was your friend."

Willow rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you hear anything I said? I was just using you. Besides, he killed your saint. Shouldn't you be happy that he died?"

She said with sadness in her voice and tears stinging her eyes, "Why would I be happy?" Yes, I am angry that he killed Sir Sisyphus. But I am also upset that you betrayed and killed your comrade. You are just selfish person who care for herself."

Willow laughed, "So, what. I don't care. He was just a tool. He finished his purpose. I don't need him anymore. However, you need to fulfill your purpose."

"And what is that?"

"You will find out soon."

Sasha was frightened. However, there was nothing she could do but fulfilled Willow's evil plan.

XX

_Sisyphus was waiting nervously for Livius to come. Today was the day that the Pope chose between him and Livius to be the Sagittarius saint. Most saints were chosen by having a battle between the trainees. The gold saints were different. They were chosen specially by the Pope and the cloth. Their master, Sagittarius Robin had died recently from a stroke. They had to choose a new Sagittarius saint and the candidates were him and Livius. What was taking Livius so long? Just then, Livius ran towards Sisyphus. _

_ He apologized, "Sorry, I make you wait. Let's go."_

_ Sisyphus smiled, "It is okay. After all, I couldn't leave the future Sagittarius saint behind."_

_ Livius laughed, "Sisyphus, you don't know if I am the Sagittarius saint yet."_

_ "Well, you are more skilled than me and everyone seems to think that you would become the new Sagittarius saint."_

_ "Don't worry. Let's hurry."_

_ "Yes."_

_ They finally reach the Pope's throne and bowed down in front of the Pope. _

_ The Pope stood up and said, "Arise, Livius and Sisyphus. Today, a new Sagittarius would be chosen. There are two worthy candidates for the Sagittarius cloth. I would let the Sagittarius cloth chooses its master."_

_ The Sagittarius cloth came out of the box. It started to glow brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes. Finally, the light dimmed down and the Sagittarius cloth was on a surprised Sisyphus. Everyone was surprised since they expected to be on Livius. Nevertheless, everyone was pleased with the results. _

_ The Pope declared, "The new Sagittarius Saint is Sisyphus."_

_ Sisyphus was surprised and thrilled to be the new Sagittarius Saint. Master would be so proud of me. After the ceremony, he and Livius was taking a walk around the Sanctuary. He noticed that Livius was unhappy._

_ "Livius, don't be upset. You would also make a good Sagittarius Saint."_

_ Livius laughed, "Me, upset? No, I am happy for you. You deserve it."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "It is getting late. I have to go."_

_ Before Livius could leave, Sisyphus grabbed his hand and looked at him with concern eyes. _

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be happy?"_

_ "Because everyone knows that you want to be the Sagittarius Saint really badly. You trained so hard even harder than I did to be the Sagittarius Saint."_

_ "Okay, I am jealous of you. But now I realize that I can still protect Athena as a different Saint. I might not be as amazing as you, but I can still fight for what I believe in. Besides we are friends and as a friend, I am happy and proud of you."_

_ "Okay, thanks. Sorry, I was just worried about you."_

_ "It is fine. It is just like you to worry for other people. In fact, you worried too much. You should learn how to stop worrying. Good night."_

_ That was the last time Sisyphus saw him. The next morning when he tried to find Livius, he was missing. The Saints search for him but never found him. It was assumed that Livius left the Sanctuary. Sisyphus was always upset that he believed Livius' lies that he was happy for him. He was upset that he couldn't do anything to help Livius. He had wondered where was Livius and what was he doing. He wanted to see him again. He didn't keep searching for Livius for the fear that he might find him. After all, one of the laws of Sanctuary was that if a Saint or trainee escape from the Sanctuary, the punishment would be death. He didn't want that to happen to Livius. When he met Livius again, he was so happy but sad at the same time. It wasn't the Livius he knew before. The Livius he knew was happy, caring and kind. However, now he was full of anger and envy. He couldn't save Livius from the darkness just like he couldn't save Athena from the hands of the enemy. Maybe, he didn't deserve to be the Sagittarius Saint. Maybe he didn't deserved to be a saint at all. Then he heard someone calling him._

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see an old man standing in front of him. He was wearing tattered clothes and had a walking stick. He started to sit up but then he felt throbbing pain through his chest. He yelped and clung tightly to his chest.

The old man examined the wound and said, "Easy, there. You were lucky that I was walking by and found you, alive. I patched up your wounds and got rid of the poison that was in your body."

Sisyphus started to say thank you but the old man beat him to it, "No need to thank me. I am Buibui."

"My name is Sisyphus. However, I still feel the need to thank you anyway."

Buibui laughed, "It is normal for a person to help when they see a person in need. Now, you should rest for your wounds to heal."

Sisyphus stood up unsteadily, smiled and said, "I must be on my way. There is something I must do."

Buibui pushed him down gently and gently said, "No, you would reopen your wounds. Besides, you cannot fight Willow with wounds like that."

At the sound of Willow's name, Sisyphus grew hopeful.

"You know Willow? Do you know where she would be?"

"I used to know Willow. I don't know where she is. Sorry."

"Used to?"

Buibui didn't answer him instead he concentrated on cooking. Sisyphus waited patiently for Buibui to answer. After stirring the soup, he poured the soup into a bowl with a spoon and gave it to Sisyphus.

"Eat."

Sisyphus obeyed him and started eating slowly.

"I don't know why you are so keen on finding Willow but you should give up on her. The next time you meet her, you might not be too lucky."

"I cannot give up on her. There is something I must do. I have to save Livius from Willow's lies and Aten...Sasha. Please, tell me about her. The more I know about her, the higher chance I could defeat her. Can you also tell me why and how the Ares' berserkers had broken the seal that kept them from coming back?"

"You think they were Ares' berserkers. How funny. Ares' berserkers are still in the seal."

"Then how?"

"During the Penultimate Holy war, Ares' armor had a black gem. During the fight, the gem was cut off by Athena. Ares was sealed but the black gem remained in the Valley of the Bloody War where the Penultimate Holy war took place. That is where my daughter, Willow found the gem. When she gotten a hold of the gem, she became powerful. When she put on the gem, she gained immense power and when she doesn't have the gem, she is a normal human."

Sisyphus muttered to himself, "So that is why I couldn't sense any abnormal, evil cosmos from her until she kidnapped Athena."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

"Okay."

Sisyphus exclaimed, "So Willow is your daughter?"

"Yes. It is a long story."

"Please tell me."

Buibui looked at him and decided to tell him everything hoping Sisyphus might save his daughter from the gem and herself.

Purestrongpoem: Sagittarius Robin=Robin Hood=bows and arrows. Buibui means spider. Please read and review.


End file.
